Episode 1868 (12th May 1994)
Plot Michael tells Jack and Joe how he informed Eileen that Eric is a murderer but she didn't believe him. They aren't surprised. Reg leaves some religious books with Vic and Viv for Scott, believing they will help him with his nightmares over the plane crash. Viv is surprised by how much Reg has changed. He breaks the news that he's leaving at the weekend. Another reporter, Clive Simmons, arrives to see Lynn. Jack suggests holding the wedding reception at Emmerdale Farm to avoid being in the middle of Alan and Lynn's feud. Rachel loses her temper with Michael over his vendetta against Eric. He continues to insist he will prove Eric's a murderer. Reg asks Viv for Scott to return to London with him for a while when he leaves. Clive tells Lynn that he's in the village covering the inquest and Gavin suggested he pop round to see her. Lynn makes it clear she is not interested. Vic offers to sort out the marquee, catering and drinks for Jack and Sarah. Michael sneaks into Emmerdale Farm and makes his way to the gun cupboard. Chris asks Kathy not to go into work today, wanting her to spend some time with him. She tells him she doesn't know where she is with him and wants him to show some courage and not wallow in despair and self-pity. He asks her what else he's got. Sarah finds the gun cupboard open and the keys still in the lock and confronts Jack and Joe. Rachel realises it must have been Michael and they worry when Joe's gun is missing. Clive calls into the Post Office and quizzes Viv on the new name for the village. She sends him packing. She worries to Vic about how she'll stop Reg taking Scott to London. Joe finds Michael walking through woodland on his way to find Eric and tries to stop him. He snatches the gun and points it at him, knocking him to the ground. Losing his patience, he throws the gun back at Michael and leaves him to it. Lynn is surprised to see how well Vic and Reg get on considering Reg is Viv's ex. Michael sees sense and returns the gun to Joe. He confides in Joe about the arguments Elizabeth used to have with Eric before Christmas. He explains he believes Eric was responsible for Frank's forged cheques and thinks Eric was trying to set him up for it. He tells Joe that he believes Elizabeth found out something about Eric that he didn't want the police or anyone else to know about. Reg tells Vic that he's worried about Scott's moral upbringing, explaining that Viv isn't technically married to him in the eyes of God as He doesn't recognise divorce. Clive returns to The Woolpack with news that the coroner has given his verdict at the inquest - accidental death. Michael admits to Joe that he doesn't know what to do. He's relieved when Joe acknowledges that the situation should have some more investigation. Chris apologises to Kathy for his outburst earlier. They agree to try and make things easier for each other but are soon arguing again when Chris refuses to go to Jack and Sarah's wedding. Vic and Viv are stunned when Reg expects Viv and Scott to move back to London with him in an attempt to rebuild their lives. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay (credited as 'Rachel Huges') *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast *Reg Dawson - Niven Boyd *Clive Simmons - David Auker Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse interior, outbuilding, basement and yard *Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor, exterior and backroom *Lynn's Place - Interior *Dales View Guest House - Exterior *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown woodland *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes